User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 3 Part 3 (Final Part!)
(Ok, Herobrine got Jesse last part, well sigh i HOPE ya see this blog and returns btw k Carson? We will save the beautiful girl!) *Steve, Carson and Liber arrives outside Herobrine's castle* Liber: Inside, Jesse is there! Steve: But... How will we save her? Liber: Hm well... There are his three monster minions inside, and they are not hard to beat! Carson: But what is the plan? Liber: I think i have an idea to pass those two hostile iron golems who guards it... *Steve have a zombie mask, Carson have a skeleton mask and Liber have a creeper mask* Steve: Ugh! Hiiii! Guardsss! Carson: Yeah, hi! We, The Monster Trio are gonna return to Herobrine! Liber: Ssss... Sss! *The two Iron Golems looks at each other and shrugs then lets them inside however, hm them back* Carson and Steve: Thank you! Liber: Yeah thx... I mean... Ssss-thanks! Steve: Thanks for that... Carson: Yeah yes, they got fooled... So how long will we disguise like this? Liber: Idk, as long as The Monster Trio won't find us... *In front of them, The Monster Trio is there, standing shocked, REAL trio* *The Monster Trio thinks that Steve, Carson and Liber are a mirror, so they do stuff... Steve and Zombie wave hand at same time, Carson and Skeleton are dancing and are also about to spin around, then Liber and Creeper both jump three times... The Monsters agrees that it is a mirror, by nodding a yes so they enter outside* Iron Golem Guard 1: Wow, you leaving already, Monster Trio? Skeleton: Yeah, why already? *Door closes, and Liber got key and the trio can't enter inside again* Liber: Ehehehehe! Ehehehehee! Suckers, real suckers! Steve: Those suckers *Takes key from Liber and stops it in his mouth so they can't use key, his mouth can't swallow so Steve chokes, Carson quickly saved Steve somehow by making Steve cough out the key by burping* DUH! Thx Carson! Carson: Your welcome! Liber: Now... Let's see Herobrine! *Upstairs, Jesse is inside a cell, crying* Herobrine: Awww... And are you sad, little girl? Jesse: YES! Leave me loser! Herobrine: Herobrine isn't a loser but Steve and friends is! Jesse: STEVE AND FRIENDS are my friends! THEY AREN'T LOSERS! Herobrine: Carson then is one? Jesse: GASP! :O YOU SHUT UP! CARSON IS NOT A LOSER, HE IS MY FRIEND! >:/... *Cries* Carson! Where are you!? ;( WAAAAH! Herobrine: You be my wife! Jesse: NEVER! I hate you, Herobrine! YOU SUCK! Herobrine: Come on... *Enters cell and about to kiss Jesse* Jesse: JUST.. *Jesse just slaps Herobrine's cheek very HARD* GO AWAY, CREEP! >:/!! Herobrine: Ow!... >:( I wish you didn't do that! Jesse: What are you going to do with me!? *Jesse is tied up upside down, about to be dropped down in a cauldron with lava inside* Jesse: *Jesse even screams* WAAAAH! LAVAAAA! NOOOO! Herobrine: I think i have mixed girl for dinner tonight! >:) MUAHAHAHAH! Carson: Boss! Herobrine: :O... :D Monster Trio! Glad you three came back again, that was quick! Steve: Yesss sirrrrr! Herobrine: Ahem, so... Where is it? *He shows his hand, waiting for them three to idk give him something eh give stuff? Give* Carson and Steve: *Looks at each other then shrugs at Herobrine* What thing? Herobrine: THAT YOU WAS GONNA GIVE ME! Steve: OOOH! I geddit! :D *He high fives Herobrine* Herobrine: Grrr! >:/ *Grabs Steve's throat* NO YOU USELESS IDIOTIC MORONS! Ya was going to return with a mushroom! Steve: GAH! Oo-h... Which O-ne... *Jesse looks in shock as she listens at Herobrine* Herobrine: *Jesse is seen as he says this instead* AMANITA! Red with white dots, the known POISONED mushroom ever, i was going to give it to Jesse but... Let's make her EAT IT! *Jesse gasps of fear and covers her mouth* Carson: Well, welp i think we have it! Herobrine: :O... YOU DO!? :D Well where? WHERE!? Liber: Ssss... S-S? Herobrine: Uh sure? Guard the girl for me! *Pushes Liber to Jesse* Jesse: Get away from me, Creeper! *Liber takes off his mask and shushes at Jesse* Jesse: :O Liber? *She whisper since to be smart* :D You three came to rescue me? Liber: Yes... Carson is Skeleton and Steve is Zombie btw, we gonna rescue you... Well, i must change this cauldron... Herobrine: Well, ya know if you don't have the mushroom then i guess i give her zombie meat! Steve: NO! Pls no! Herobrine: If i won't have a mushroom then i guess i go with something else... What is it gonna be fellas? Mushrooms or ZOMBIE MEAT!? *Meanwhile Herobrine talked about this, behind him we can see Liber pouring lava out of cauldron and replace it with water instead by taking out a potion uh huh, oh a potion from his pocket however so his pocket have some potions and he throws a knife at the rope and ties off, tho ties Jesse free as she landed safe on water on cauldron and helps her out, now camera can be seen CLOSER at only Liber and Jesse can be* Liber: Great, we need to make sure he won't notice, hm... AHA! *Light bulb over his head yup* I know just the thing! *He have idea to replace something with Jesse so he gonna tie up welp something else, can be seen a doll he picks up* Carson: Fine, ya want it so bad? Here! *A paper-made mushroom to Herobrine's hand so however have Herobrine accepted this on hand?* Herobrine: <:/... :) I like this mushroom! *Yup he did!* *Liber puts Creeper mask on as Jesse hides behind Liber* Steve: Excuse us master, can we go outside again? Herobrine: WHAT for!? Steve: To eh... Capture more innocents for ya? Herobrine: -_-... ;) Sure why not? *Shrugs* Carson and Steve: Thank you master! Liber: Ss-Ss! *All four leaves as Herobrine notice the replacing thing of Jesse* Herobrine: WHAT THE!? >:O... *It is a doll looking JUST like Jesse, but weirder, and a letter on the doll says "Eat my pants, signed Liber XD"* GRRR! AAARGH! *As the all four is without masks now yup and opens door... Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper and The Iron Golem Guards tho all five was outside, The villains gonna battle the heroes now* Heroes: Uh-Oh! Herobrine: *In window upstairs* GET THE TRAITORS, MONSTERS! Monsters: Aye-Aye, Sir! AAAH! *As The Monsters tho attacks them, The Monsters are battling, Skeleton about to shoot Carson but he kicks the arrows and throws them at Skeleton, causing her to faint. Steve fights with Zombie, he pulls out his diamond sword and slices Zombie in half. Liber and Creeper now, Creeper try to hit Liber with head BUT Liber dodges, he then puts gasoline all over Creeper then lights a match and throws it at Creeper causing him to EXPLODE! Creeper is so black he turned to ashes. And lastly, Jesse fighting the guards* Iron Golem 1: Going somewhere? Iron Golem 2: Not on our watch! Jesse: Man want a match then? Let's do my match! HAA... YAAH! *She kicks the first guard down then second one about to slice her in half* WAAH! NOO! Carson: JESSE! D: >:/ AAAH! *Carson kicks the second guard down, and yes he had an axe, the axe hits the guard's torso, not dead but a little pain* Iron Golem 2: :O... Ow! *Faints* Jesse: GASPS! :O Carson! My... :,) Hero! *She hugs Carson* Carson: Jesse, it was nothing heh... Liber: Now hurry up! Let's run before The Monsters get us again! Jesse: Good idea! *She sees Creeper's ashes and blows on it, causing Creeper's remains to blow away, Jesse is laughing and all four runs away now* Herobrine: GRR! >:/ FAILUUUUURE! *Later back home, all four cheers and celebrates, Steve and Carson high fives* Carson: That was cool! Steve: Ikr?... Carson: Hm... Steve? Steve: Yeah? :(... Carson: Sigh, i am so sorry for... For yelling at you before, it wasn't your fault... You are my best friend forever, you will always be... I am sorry! Steve: Nah, don't worry about that! *He hugs Carson* Ya know Carson? Your cool and will ALWAYS be my BFF no matter what, ya hear me, Carson? Your the best, Carson, i forgive you! Carson: Thank you Steve! *Hugs back* Jesse: Ahem, Carson... Carson: Yes? Yeah? :/? Jesse: Yes... Ya know about earlier? Yes ya know sigh yes... Sorry about ya know? Yes your not weird, your cute and cool, and thanks for saving my life earlier! Carson: No i am sorry, i ruined our date and shouldn't builded the house as the monsters was killing you in game... Jesse: Carson, is ok, i am sorry too ok? I love you! Carson: YA DO!? :O... Jesse: Yes, your my hero, Carson! Wanna be... *Carson looks amazed like ":O" as he looks at her when she says "Wanna be..." and now Jesse is seen again* My boyfriend? Carson: GASPS! :O RLLY!? :D... Yes! I love you, your a cute girl! Jesse: Awww, thank you! Come here, cute boy! *She and Carson hugs however, have been so again, then both of them looks at each other's eyes so... each other's eyes closes now as they both kiss each other* Steve and Liber: *Sheds tears and wipes them off* Awww... <:)! Liber: *Snort* I love happy ending... *Tissue cleans his tears* Excuse me... WAAAH! *Blows idk on tissue too* Uh, ok... Steve: Welp, we all friends again? Liber, Carson and Jesse: Yeah!! ^^ Steve: YAY! Let's have fun, buddies! *Everybody cheer and walks away to do fun stuff, meanwhile, let's so... let's meanwhile be back, later in Herobrine's lair again yup* Herobrine: >:/ YOU FOOLS! You suck at catching the traitors! Rlly you are worse then the traitors, traitors, traitors! TRAITORS! Z_> UGH! *Skeleton is standing but have arrow thru her chest, Zombie is sliced in half but stands with both sides anyway, Creeper is nothing but ashes again but still stands there tho then yup stands, and The first guard tho is having a black eye tho and second guard one have axe on chest* Monsters: Sigh, we're sorry! Herobrine:... Sigh, sorry too! For yelling at you all! *They smile a little* Herobrine: <:/... >:( BUT YOU ALL ARE GONNA GET PUNISHED ANYWAY! Monsters: WAAAH! :O! *Herobrine picks up wild stick and gonna whip them* Herobrine: COME OVER HERE! >:( *Chases them around table* Monsters: NO! Pls don't waah! Herobrine: When i get ya i gonna get the victims, VICTIIIIMS! >_